initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Boy
Space Boy is a song by Dave Rodgers. It was released in 1997 with "Golden 70's Years" as a B-side. It is featured in Initial D: First Stage and is present on Initial D ~D Selection~ and Initial D ~D Non-Stop Mega Mix~. A mashup of this song and No One Sleep In Tokyo performed by Shin-ichiro Miki, the voice of Takumi Fujiwara, is present on Initial D Vocal Battle. Occurrences [[Initial D: First Stage|'Initial D: First Stage']] *Act 1: The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift [[Initial D Arcade Stage (series)|'Initial D Arcade Stage Series']] *Initial D Arcade Stage - Myogi Circuit default theme *Initial D Arcade Stage Ver.2 - Myogi Circuit default theme (Day Only) *Initial D Special Stage - Myogi Circuit default theme (Day Only) Initial D: Ryosuke Takahashi's Fastest Typing-theory * Practice Mode [[Initial D ~D Selection~|'Initial D ~D Selection~']] * Track 1 [[Initial D ~D Non-Stop Mega Mix~|'Initial D ~D Non-Stop Mega Mix~']] * Track 30 * Track 1 (Mini-CD version) Initial D Vocal Battle * Track 1 (as Space Boy ~ No One Sleep in Tokyo (Takumix) (performed by Shin-ichiro Miki)) Initial D D Best Selection * Track 1 Initial D Super Euro-Best * Track 1 (as Space Boy (New Generation Remix)) 頭文字D Dream Collection * Track 1 (as Space Boy 2018) Lyrics _________ Every night you light me with your gasoline Every time I feel delight when you recall my name So you can be my shining star tonight ! I'm not alone with all your love ! Fly across the sky, you will be mine ! Like a real dream with you, babe ! Gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo I'm ready babe Gonna catch you, I'm your space boy Dive into your heart, baby ! I'm gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo Why kid you babe ? I'm gonna catch you, I'm your space boy Take a chance with me baby ! Every night you drive me crazy like you know Every day I scream so loud " You'll always be my queen ! " So you can be my shining star tonight ! I'm not alone with all your love ! Fly across the sky, you will be mine ! Like a real dream with you, babe ! I'm gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo I'm ready babe Gonna catch you, I'm your space boy Dive into your heart, baby ! I'm gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo Why kid you babe ? Every night you light me with your gasoline Every time I feel delight when you recall my name So you can be my shining star tonight ! I'm not alone with all your love ! Fly across the sky, you will be mine ! Like a real dream with you, babe ! I'm gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo I'm ready babe Gonna catch you, I'm your space boy Dive into your heart, baby ! I'm gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo Why kid you babe ? Gonna catch you, I'm your space boy Take a chance with me, baby ! I'm gonna get you, space boy Gonna get you, I'm your space boy I'm gonna get you, like a space boy Wo, Wo, Wo Why kid you babe ? Gonna catch you, I'm your space boy Take a chance with me, baby ! *NOTES* Babe is sung as one syllable, not two. Baby is sung as two syllables. Category:Music Category:Dave Rodgers Songs